The invention relates to a side impact protective system for vehicle occupants, with an inflatable protective cushion which in the state of rest is stowed in a side door or inner side structure of the vehicle and emerges towards the occupant on activation.
Inflatable cushions for protection from injuries in the case of a side impact unfold between the vehicle occupant and the lateral delimitation of the interior of the vehicle, in particular the vehicle door. They thus prevent a direct contact of the occupant with parts of the vehicle. Inflatable protective cushions were proposed both for the head region and for the thorax region. The functionally proper unfolding of such a protective cushion, however, depends on the size, position and arm placement of the occupant. In the case of an unfavourable sitting position or posture, injuries to the occupant are possible by a suddenly unfolding protective thorax cushion.
German Published Application DE 43 04 152 A1 describes a protective device for vehicle occupants comprising side airbags, in which an airbag in the inflated state extends at the level of the pelvic region of the occupant and is supported laterally on the exterior on the side door. In the state of rest the airbag is stowed in the vehicle seat below the seating surface and emerges in an upward direction between the side door and the vehicle occupant on an activation. If the vehicle occupant is seated too close to the side door, the airbag can not be deployed between the side door and the vehicle occupant or can only be deployed to a smaller volume than provided for, and on penetration of the vehicle door into the interior of the vehicle, as a result of a side impact, no or only little protective effect is provided.